Powerless
by PoffinPuff
Summary: Yugi Mouto is a young teen who faces bullying and family issues rather frequently. He tries to remain the passive and optomistic boy he has always been, but keeping up this facade has begun to weigh him down immensly. He longs for relief and closure, which may be his downfall when he discovers an ancient Egyptian relic that holds dangerous. Slight Peachshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**As a heads up, this chapter is 7 pages long. I'm not fond of cursing, but for the sake of this story, it is needed in order to provide greater emphasis on certain characters, so there will be a small amount of explicit dialog. Helpful criticisms are welcomed, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**_

**Anzu POV:**

My secret obsession with shoujo manga might be making me think this way. I mean, it's the perfect scenario! In the back of the classroom, sitting in the corner desk, was our protagonist. He sat slumped in his seat, chin resting on his palm. His large eyes glued to the window, obviously disinterested with what our teacher was lecturing. It's as if the simplest gust of wind or the mere sound of birds chirping would surely catch his attention. His dreamy expression tells me he's soul searching, or wondering why he's stuck in the confines of something as mediocre as a classroom. Or maybe he's just lazy.

Staying on topic with the scenario, I would probably play the cute, simple girl from across the room who has feelings him. He obviously doesn't notice my attraction for him, and I shyly wonder how I can get his attention. Maybe I should clumsily bump into him in a moment of bravery? I'd stampede towards him, reciting my introduction and then WAM, we collide!

But of course, none of that would happen, and I know why. A) I don't have feelings for him, B) I know why he acts the way he is, and C) since I'm quite an unlucky person, I probably wouldn't end up in a shoujo manga.

Oh, maybe I should stop turning my head over. Ms. Kimura has a nasty temper, and if she catches me _not _looking directly at the chalkboard, then I'll find myself under her wrath for sure.

…But it's hard to pay attention to boring lectures of algebra (even if it was information for our next test). I'm a straight-A student, therefore I know that focusing was my priority. My dream is to become a great dancer and move to New York City, the city filled to the brim with hopes and dreams…; but before I can even _begin_ that process, I need to do well in school. Hard work pays off in the end, right? Well, I won't accomplish anything if I keep daydreaming. A plane ticket to a different country won't _poof_ in front of me if I wish on a shooting star (even though that would be awesome).

The name of this boy I'm constantly thinking of is Yugi Mutou. I've seen him around ever since we were kids, but I never talked to him before, and that thought makes me sad. I always felt like we could be good friends. Yugi always seems so quiet and reserved- things that none of the other dumb boys in our class understand. I'm a pretty popular girl myself; I have lots of friends and boys always ask me out, and if anyone tries to mess with me, then I'd give 'em a piece of my mind!

But despite all these characteristics I usually prided myself on, I never had the strength to speak to Yugi, even after so many years. Admitting this to myself brings me down a ton, cause I know why I do this, and it makes me feel despicable.

Yugi is bullied _a lot_. He just has so many openings that make him susceptible to the harassment. He's the shortest male in class, barely at 5 feet, and is mistaken for a little kid even though he's 16 years old. His face is round and babyish, and his frame is small and lanky. He has the most bizarre appearance too; he has 3 _different_ hair colors, pointy black hair shaped like a star with red tips and blond, wavy bangs resting on his forehead. His eyes are extremely large and a beautiful shade of amethyst, with long dark lashes that gave him an unintentional panda look. Those remarkable eyes make me question if he's entirely Japanese. Maybe he's mixed? The descriptions I make to myself sound like he's all fake- dyed hair, contacts, etc. But when I get a _good_ look at him, his eyes and hair just have a _natural _sheen to it. Like when you can tell someone is wearing a wig or has dyed their hair, with Yugi it just doesn't fit. It just looks too _real._

I've heard many things about him through rumors. Many of the guys in our class always joke about Mutou being a wimp, not having the backbone of a real man, and being a total pushover. He apparently is some kind of pacifist, preferring to speak rather than fight his way out of trouble. While I carried some respect for him having this trait, another side of me is ashamed to admit that I'm upset with this fact. Heck, I might even be angry!

My blood boils when Yugi does nothing to fight back these insults. Does he have no respect for himself as a person? Why can't he stand up for himself? It's quite obvious that this wish of mine's would backfire, cause no way in hell can someone as scrawny as Mutou defend himself.

Overall, Yugi Mutou was simply some background character in my world, who caught my attention only because of that insane hair. His presence faded overtime in my mind, making him kind of like a ghost. It's the best comparison I have for him.

But the ignorant view I had on him changed recently. And while you'd think it's good that I'm acknowledging the lonely boy, I actually wish I didn't, cause then I wouldn't be in my current state of mind.

One time, when school was finished and I was walking home by myself, I heard the sound of scrapping and shuffling along with aggressive voices in an unnoticed alleyway. I sneakily poke my head out to see Yugi get shoved against a wall, his nose already bleeding and staining the collar of his uniform. A couple of kids surrounded him, and were led by Jounouchi Katsuya, a tall, blonde haired punk in my class, who slacked off and was in constant fights (we hear he's involved with games, so obviously we avoid him). All I saw Yugi do (as I hid behind a conveniently parked car) was look down at his own tennis shoes, asking timidly to be let go. Jounouchi laughed- his pride swelling up and his arrogance skyrocketing.

He took the front of Yugi's uniform, nearly lifting him off the ground, and slammed him against the wall again. The back of his head collide ruthlessly with the wall, and he closed his eyes upon impact. I cringed when I heard that sharp sound of his skull being smashed against the bricked surface. Jounouchi tried invoking some more, smacking Yugi's cheeks with his front and back hand, while another boy had grabbed Yugi's backpack and threw it over his head (I panicked when it came close to my direction).

When no reaction (other than remaining still) occurred, Jounouchi became impatient. He took the shorter boys' arm and held his forearm with one large hand, and his wrist in the other. Another boy saw what Jou was about to do and scrambled to get to Yugi's side and hold his other arm down. One of the last two boys went to help, running behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around his torso. The last boy was behind Jounouchi, watching over his shoulder. He had tan skin with hair that pointed forward thanks to copious amounts of hair gel (I'm sure I've heard him be called by 'Honda' at some point, since he's in our class too).

With (almost) everyone holding him down, the tall blonde began to violently twist Yugi's arm. Yugi jumped and shrieked, but soon a hand covered his mouth, muffling his alarmed cries. I couldn't see Yugi anymore since Jou and the other boy had their backs to me, causing Yugi to be covered by their taller frames. But maybe it was for the best, since I couldn't bear to look. I just kept hearing more suppressed screams, which were enough to fuel my head with a vivid picture of Yugi's contorted face. The groups of tormentors were all laughing and Jounouchi kept muttering hissed, aggressive curses at Yugi's face.

In less than a minute, I brought a hand to my mouth when a noise was heard. The pitch in Yugi's voice jumped a mile high, coated with fiery, immense agony. A small chain of _pops_ surfaced, and with that, a thud. I looked up and Yugi fell to his knees. The small teen was dying to comfort his injured arm, but the large amount of shock made the boy hesitant.

Due to his short sleeves, I saw Yugi's arm have an awkward bump poking out of his skin. I gasped, mortified that it was his _bone_ that was protruding, causing his entire arm to be bent in an impossible position. As Yugi's large eyes scanned his arm, he began to visibly shake with alarming disturbance. He had no idea what to do and soon, Jounouchi threw his head back laughing. He said something to the group and everyone seemed to nod their heads at whatever he declared. As the group began to retreat from the alleyway, I finally had the chance to hear Jounouchi audibly for the first time.

He turned, staring directly at the panicking boy on the ground, and roared: _"Why don't you just shut the hell up and put it back into place you __**fucking wimp**__! Unless you ain't got the damned balls to do it! Oh wait, not like you had any to begin with you __**loser**__!"_ Jounouchi stomped over, snorted, and then spat on Yugi's tear-stained face, and officially left. The group cackled behind him, with the exception of Honda, who lingered and gave one last, borderline pitiful look at Yugi's direction, and soon followed Jounouchi. I watched the gang leave, and once they were out of sight, I turned my attention back to Yugi.

The small teen remained on his knees, his good arm clutching the dislocated one, and his head hanging down, his back curved forward and shoulders occasionally jerking. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he rose up and walked towards his backpack, which had skidded away a few feet from him. He carefully plucked it off the ground, slid it over his unharmed shoulder, and walked out of the alley while clutching his limping, unresponsive arm. He nudged his face against his good shoulder to rub off the vertically lined tears. As he walked past me, I sprang to my feet, ready to run over to him. I had a powerful desire to pull him into my arms, to console him, take the pain away, _whatever it took!_

But I didn't.

I just watched him till he turned the corner, his back slouching and head down with shame. He cradled his arm and presumably walked home, _and I just stood there_.

If Yugi somehow spotted me- if our eyes miraculously met in one brief second- what would've happened? I fear that I would never live with myself again. There would be too much guilt, and I couldn't bear it. I could see myself crying in my own room like a total baby. That's all I'm good for at this point, shedding tears for a helpless boy I let down miserably. Shedding tears for the boy who holds them in all day until he's alone. Shedding tears over bruises and a bloodied nose that would never have surfaced if I had done something.

I had an unreasonable fear of getting involved with violence. When I punched someone, it was jokingly or when a boy was being a total pervert. It's easy, efficient, and usually innocent on my part, but Yugi's problem was a completely different story.

These bullies- Jounouchi and countless others (who were most likely all on the same team), had no remorse. If I punched them, then they punched back, and it wasn't some girly punch either. These guys were cold and vicious, their knuckles rough and their expressions showing no remorse. If you begged them to stop, it only made them feel superior. If you fought back, then you would receive double the abuse. If you called for help, then they would know it's you. Yugi wasn't the first victim to bullying, and everyone in his situation learned from previous guy that tattling won't do you any good.

And then…that's that. Any bystanders look away. No one wants to get involved; **I** don't want any part of that. But every time I turn my head, an ache swells up in my heart. I can see his gloomy face, completely lost of any hope, or mentally prepping himself for what was to come after school. Was there _anything_ I could do? I really wish there was some solution, I just-

Oops, class just ended. I let out a shriek as I look down at an empty journal, blank pages reflecting my neglect in taking notes. I press my head against my desk. I guess now I have to ask one of my friends for a copy of the notes. I'll just tell them that I had a headache. Yeah…that could work. I sighed and leaned up, rubbing the back of my head and momentarily taking out a pocket mirror to see if I had damaged my hair.

"Hey, Anzu!" cried Miho Nosaka, skipping to the front of my desk and placing her manicured hands onto it, her lunch box popping out of her bag. Miho was at my level of popularity- mostly cause of her looks though. She was quite naïve, easily moved, childish, and not the smartest mind around. Nonetheless, she was my best friend.

"Ah, hey Miho, what's up?"

She immediately slumped over and let out a sigh, "Class was sooo boring! I couldn't keep my head up any longer!" her expression softened and became dream like, "Miho just wanted sleep and eat and watch TV!"

"So, did you take any notes?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

"I figured."

Miho tilted her head, "Wait…you didn't take notes?"

"Oh, no I couldn't," I looked to the side, "I was having a pretty bad headache."

Miho gasped "Oh no, is Anzu sick?"

I ignored her obsession with using third person, "No, I'm fine; I think I might've had trouble sleeping last night!"

"Hmm- Anzu, you've been slacking off a tiny bit haven't you?"

"What?"

She nodded, her long lilac hair bouncing. "Oh, I've noticed all right! You look like you're in some other world or something! Every time I try getting your attention, you have a funny look on your face."

As Miho stuck her tongue out and made her eyes go cross-eyed, I blinked a few times. I had no idea Miho was so…observant. Of course, she only noticed this because she doesn't focus and probably wanted to just talk to me during class. Regardless, she caught me.

She walks around my desk and puts her arm over my shoulders. She had a very malicious expression; her grin grew wide and her eyes hungry.

"_Anzu…"_ her lips hover close to my ear and whispers, _"do you like a boy?"_

"WHAT!?" I leap up and all heads turn towards me. My face turned red, and in the corner of my eye, I see Yugi raise his head a bit.

As I turned my direction to Miho, she already had her entire lunch set up on _my desk_, and sat in _my seat _when I had bounced_._ Her head was held up and had a victoriously smug expression. I bend down and snarl.

"I knew it~" she chimed.

"_No, no I don't_" I reply through gritted teeth.

"Well, why didn't you just say no? You didn't have to yell silly" she giggled as she raised her chopsticks.

I sigh and pull up an empty chair. I reach for my own bento box, and soon Miho speaks again.

"But, what are you looking at then? It's bound to be a boy, I'm almost positive that's the case, except Anzu just doesn't want to admit it~"

"Well I mean, _yes_ it's a boy, but not for the reason you're thinking," I whisper. Miho brings her hand up and places her chin on her palm, expression telling me to continue.

"It's…_Mutou_,"I whisper.

"_Mutou_? _Yugi Mouto_?" she asks skeptically. I nod.

"Well, what's so special about him? Miho thinks he's weird. Quiet people are weird," she responds.

I flinched, "And who are you to just call a person something when you don't even _know_ him?" I ask defiantly.

Miho's eyes widen, "Anzu! A-Are you mad at Miho?"

"No! It just irks me a bit that you'd do that," I reply, my tone going soft.

"Anzu, Miho doesn't want to be mean, but its true! When they're quiet, they can't have conversations well, and make everything uncomfortable! And then, they like to do creepy things like stalk people, or watch dirty things, or-"

"Can you prove he does those things?" I ask.

"Well no…" her eyes lit up, "But can you prove he _doesn't _do those things?"

I pouted. For being a slow person, Miho had a point.

"I'm not saying he _doesn't_ do those things either, just that you shouldn't _label_ him like that."

"Why is Anzu getting so worked up about him?" Miho asks, sounding serious this time.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. We all know the unspoken hierarchy this school had. Our looks made me and Miho at the top, which made it easy to tell who were the more submissive or unpopular students. Mutou was one of these people, and even though I never liked the idea of bullying, I acknowledged it and thought it was pretty normal. I mean, it is high school after all- not that I've ever been bullied before, so maybe I shouldn't say. But it's different when it's someone you know.

I will admit that while Yugi is was someone I had in nearly all my classes, from when we were really little to now, I've never gotten to know him personally. I knew he was incredibly shy, but I recall the tiniest interaction we had made me confirm that he was a very polite and humble boy overall. And I had the feeling he's still this way, because it's nearly always kind people like him who are targeted by terrible students like Jounouchi.

I looked at Miho, who could never understand the severity of bullying until she's seen it. If I told her it's because he's getting bullied, Miho would interrupt my story to giggle and say that it's nothing serious, or that Yugi should get some friends to help him. I may not know his lifestyle at home, but he definitely doesn't have friends.

"It's just…we use to be friends, and he seems lonely" I told her. It actually wasn't a total lie. We were never friends, probably borderline acquaintances at some point, but he _does_ look in need of companionship for certain.

Miho hummed and chewed her rice, then smiled, "Anzu," she started, "Miho will only say this once; you are over his league by A LOT, so if you like him, then it's easy! But personally, you are taller than him, so you two will look weird!" she giggled.

I sighed with frustration. Of course Miho still thinks I like him in a romantic sense, but I genuinely don't. She laughs some more, her face turning pink as she watches my annoyed reaction. I suppose Miho isn't much help here, but since convincing her is not an option, I'll humor her.

"I just want to talk to him is all," I say while opening my lunch.

"Well, Anzu is smart, you can think of something!" She replies optimistically, patting my back.

I roll my eyes and turn my head again. Yugi no longer had his head down, and was now focusing on something else. I straightened my back and raised my head up to see him playing a _2 player game_ by himself. I swear Mouto is killing me…

But then, realization hit me when I noticed he never ate his lunch. Does he eat lunch? All he has on his desk is the board game. These questions rose from suspicion to absolute distress.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Miho asked softly.

I froze and turned to the concerned girl, and soon, an idea sprung up in my head.

"…Yes," I reply, looking over the secluded corner where Yugi sat. I look back at Miho and smile, "I just figured out a way to approach him is all."

And with that, I stood up from my chair, and made my way to the corner of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the kind comments and your patience! Remember that criticisms are appreciated, and once again, enjoy. ****Also, there will be very graphic imagery, which has caused me to contemplate changing the story from T to M. Let me know what you think so that I could respect the age content. **** Thanks again.**

**Yugi POV**

I'm a nice person; _that_ I'm sure of.

I always try my best to satisfy other people, very often ignoring my own wants.  
As long as I was there for others, helping someone else in need, then I was happy. It's because of this that there are some people that still like me.

We humans are very emotional, no matter what age or time. We'll be happy one minute and then sad the next. We could be enemies since the beginning of time, and become closer than brothers. It's strange, but I guess that's what makes us unique in the end of the day.

Sometimes, we find ourselves lonely, even if we're surrounded by others. And it's funny to see this, since people don't realize there are others in the exact same position as themselves. Why can't they just talk to one another, maybe make a friend at the end of the day? I'm pretty sure, after countless hours alone in my room, that I've found the answer to this. _Cause they're selfish_;  
and I should know.

I hate admitting it, but in this one, single lifetime that I'm blessed with, _I'm_ not the central being in my life. Have you ever felt like that? Like, even though it's a story about you, you aren't the protagonist. Not even the antagonist. Not even a supporting character. You might be lucky enough to be that one guy in the background, minding his own business. I feel like I'm stuck in that position, and so far, it hasn't changed.

When it comes to people, there are the good and the bad. The bad comes from who knows where, even _I'm_ not sure when they started to appear in my life. But the people who can look my way and greet me barely know me. But in return, I know _them_ really well.

People are like that. I'm kind of the underdog in this system. I listen to people complain and cry all day about their problems, and I sit there, listening and consoling and promising for a better tomorrow. It could be my classmates, my neighbors, or even my mom. I tell them sugar coated words, and they eat it up to make themselves feel better.

And these words used to be sincere. I used to want what was best for everyone. I wanted to make people smile and understand that I was open and ready to be beside them. It's like I'm holding their hands through the dark, and they follow me wordlessly. Except, as time has gone by, I become an even worse guide through this dull world. I drag them out eventually, but only cause I got lucky. I find myself getting lost in the dark too, wandering aimlessly since I've forgotten where the light has gone.

Back then, I wish I had a better confidence, because I was pitifully weak. I wanted to hold my own head high and look other's in the eye. I wish I were different, like an alter ego or something. A new Yugi that was stronger and cooler, with eyes of glimmering determination, and a heart that could never lose. _Like that could ever happen, right?_

But now, my wish is to be _selfish_. Yeah, I want to _be_ those selfish people more than ever. I wish that for once in my life, I could quit being pushed around and taken for a softy. I wish I could _kill_ this version of myself, the one I presently am. To grab him by the collar and get angry and yell in his baby face that _this is why it's happening_; this terrible, flesh-eating whirl wind of emotions that just make me want to _vomit_. I hate how sensitive Yugi is, how kind and selfless he is for people who never bother to ask if _he's_ fine, or if _he_ ever needs to get something off his back.

Because for once, in my entire life, all I want is to talk about _myself_. Everything is bottled up and I don't think I can keep up this charade. My smiles are fake, my heartfelt and heavy words, in the inside, are empty. My soul- if it were to be a room with 4 walls- would be white and empty, like a cell in a mental asylum. Everything is flat and deathly silent. If you stay any longer like this, you're pretty sure you'll do something drastic, and that's my current position.

I need to do something, because now I can't remember who I am. I can't remember the last time I had dinner with other people, or didn't get bullied, or laughed or did anything _normal_.  
I'm scared that soon, I'm going to be trapped inside that monotone room forever if I don't budge or reach out for help.

I need to hurry, because my kindness, my sincerity…the last two qualities that have squeezed out at least a few drops of joy into my life (even if it hasn't gotten my anywhere), are drying up fast.

I know I'm a nice person; like I said, _I'm sure of it_. But I'm getting sick of it. I'm not that kind of person who would say something like this. I love happiness, I really do. But it's hard to be happy, especially when you don't understand what has become of yourself.

But it's probably my fault I'm in this position. I shouldn't have this ridiculous idea that there is good in everyone. By having this pathetic, optimistic outlook, I've only received people who hurt me for no reason, and people that believe I'll do anything for them, because _Yugi Motou is the nicest person you'd ever meet._

I sigh and open my eyes. I look outside my bedroom window, staring at the wide view of my neighborhood in Domino City. The sky has turned orange, and the sun slips downwards inch by inch. It was a beautiful day, and I could hear the blissful laughter of young people hanging out and laughing, socializing with one another.

A pang hit my chest, and I simply drape the covers over my head. Suddenly, a chuckle escapes my throat. I remember pretending to be asleep when my dad would come home late at night from work. I'd get to see him for a little while during the day, but then he'd leave. Once it was nighttime, he'd enter my room. I could hear his footsteps, and feel his warmth when he was close to my bed. Then, he'd lean down and kiss my head, and I would be fully awake with my eyes closed.  
I'd smile and thank the stars above my head for his kisses. Even as a kid, I still enjoyed the smallest, insignificant affections I was given.

It's quite early to be in bed, but I was tired. I rubbed my arm subconsciously, recalling its contorted position that it was in earlier thanks to a certain, blonde haired monster of a classmate... I shivered at the unbelievable pain I was in, and after a few seconds, I exhale shakily with tears brimming in the corner of my eyes.

It's the saddest thing, really. Not only did his beatings and words affect me, but I felt no hatred afterwards. _Quite the contrary_. After leaving the dark, dirty alley way, where I had been delivered probably the worst assault as of yet, I made my way home. The shop was closed, and I snuck in and got into my bedroom, still holding my dislocated arm. I panted and after mentally prepping myself, I began the horrific process of putting the bone back into its proper socket. As strange as it sounds, I just kept telling myself _to keep turning the opposite direction Jounouchi twisted_, and that hopefully my arm would align itself into its proper position. The pain was unreal and scattered all over my twitching body, as if I was on fire. When I heard a strange mix between a muffled _pop_ and _crack, _the pain lingered, but numbed down a bit. I kept still and looked at my wall so that I wouldn't see my arm. After an hour of trying to control my erratic breathing, I closed my eyes, and moved my arm. It bent normally now…

I laughed as tears slid down my face. _I did it_. Pitifully, I cheered inwardly at this accomplishment of mines. I remember Jounouchi's cruel remark that I should put the bone back in place- and I did. It was the best feeling in the word, knowing that I proved him wrong. I shouldn't be like this. How bad has it become, this terrible esteem of mines', that this action brought so much happiness, as if I actually became a man.

This is why I'm worried. No one in their right mind would be grateful for a beating. I tried to ignore this insane rage that screamed at my stupidity from the back of my head. That angry voice needs to be kept in check, since it's gotten louder over the course of time…and, disturbing too.

Lately, I've been having very…_morbid_ thoughts in my mind. When I'm alone in my room, I begin to wonder how I could return the favor to my bullies for all the abuse bestowed onto me. I could slit their throats non-fatally, and hang them upside down, so that the blood seeped out of their necks _slowly_ like a slaughter house for pigs.  
Or, I could press a rusty nail against their nostrils' and ears, and _hammer_ away, making sure the nails were so deep in that you couldn't even see them with a flashlight. I could push individual needles through their tongues and eyeballs, and poke tiny holes into their cheeks, so that they could bite down on the thin metal and bleed more, possibly drowning them in their own blood. I'd tie them down, and force them to drink liquids constantly, so that when they had to urinate, I'd catch it in a cup and pour their piss down their throats, making it an endless cycle of drinking and peeing. I'd keep them alive as I peeled off their skin like a _damn_ orange, and then spill a copious amount of salt onto the unprotected skin, the pain so fierce that even I, the tormentor, could feel the heat waves transfer to my own self; my bones jittering with their hoarse screams. I could poke a large hole in their abdomen, and watch the ripped gap drip stomach acid onto the floor. I'd watch _all_ this happen, sitting in a chair and seeing them beg and cry out their apologies, unaware that they had wasted their breaths on someone no longer with a conscience. Everyone could _die_ for all I care. To have someone's existence completely disappear didn't hurt me as bad as it should. I might even say that I liked it. _Good riddance to the evil, and with hope in my heart that rest of the world can learn to watch it._

But…I'm a nice person. So this can never happen. I'm sure of it.

These thoughts where even more vivid in my dreams- or should I say nightmares? Back then, when I first had them, I'd wake up in shock, and begin to weep hysterically into my pillow, and would proceed to have another sleepless night. But now, when I wake up, I feel…_stoic_. I'd just shrug it off, maybe drink some water, and return to bed.

I sit up on my bed and contemplate these burdening thoughts. There are two problems I'm facing right now, besides the reality of bullying, my ailing Grandfather, the absence of my parents, and our current money issue (wow, that's a handful, huh?).

One is that I need to understand my situation better. I know that this isolation I'm having needs to go away. Staying cooped up in my house all day, most of the time not speaking at all for an entire day unless the teacher called on me to read something on the board- that wasn't good. I need to get help, because there are two endings to this. One is that…I'm almost certain that I'll kill myself if this keeps up. I don't have the power in me to reach out to someone, _because I hate having people worry about me_. See what I mean about needing to get selfish now? The death of me will have come from being a coward, which will never cease to humor the world of the living.

But the second ending might be worse than the first. The more those terrible, inhumane visions appear, the more immune I am to its affect, and this scares me more than anything in the world. What if…it happens? What if something is happening to my psyche that's making the idea of…_God I can't say it_. How do you begin to talk about this to someone without immediately being sent to the police, or some strait-jacket mental hospital? I say it again; _what do I do?_

"Yugi?" calls a voice from downstairs. I frown with confusion and slide off my bed. I catch my reflection on a nightstand mirror. My spikey, tri-colored hair was messy and drooped at bit, and my eyes were pink and puffy- but _at least_ they weren't bloodshot like how it was a few hours ago…

I leave my bedroom and walk downstairs, but my strides came to halt when in front of me was my mother. She returned her gaze, probably matching my own reaction.  
It's been a while since we've been face to face like this. Like I said before, my Grandfather has been sick for some time now, causing the game store to be closed. My father wasn't around anymore, and since I'm at school, my stay at home mother took it upon herself to get a job. At first, she'd be gone early in the morning and would be home before me. But now, she's gone all day, and doesn't come home until I'm already in bed. At least she would say _goodnight_ for the most part, but we don't even say _that_ anymore.

Nonetheless, there was my mother standing here, for the first time that I could remember, _early_.

"Uh, mom? You're…here" I said slowly.

She nodded and I proceeded to walk down the remaining few steps to stand in front of her. She has now cut her brown hair, and stylized it into a short bob cut. She gave me a quizzical look and grabbed my face with her hands. I flinched at the foreign touch and she spoke.

"Yugi…have you been crying? And why are you still wearing your uniform?"

I step back, her hand leaving my face, which made me relieved. I didn't like the way her hands felt. It was strange and made me uncomfortable.

"I, I um…No! I just haven't been getting enough sleep, so my eyes are a bit red is all…I took a nap when I got home from school and forgot to change so…_yeah_" I reply, and added a nervous chuckle after stating this. The woman gets to come home early for the first time in a _long time_, so why bother her with my troubles? I couldn't tell her that my eyes were red from the strain I was enduring with tending to an injury I got from a classmate. Maybe one day I could, but not today.

My mother furrowed her brows together, and hit the top of my head while scoffing, "Yugi Mouto! I thought that I could trust you to be on your own while I was gone, but here you are not getting enough sleep! Must I scold you as if you were a child _again_!?"

I cringed as she leaned forward, and obviously, none of my pleas were heard as she berated me with her usual temper. This was just a normal reaction of mine, but I really wasn't scared of her. In fact, a long lost, _nostalgic_ feeling blossomed a little at this interaction. It reminded me of when it was just me and her at home, and she would hit my head with a ladle when I crossed the line. It's funny to look back at the chaos we made, and right now, I cherished this moment as I would in my dreams. _The good dreams, of course._

She eventually ceased her angry, motherly rants, and then changed the subject. She raised her hand, which grasped a plastic bag holding a container, and brought it towards me. Her eyes became soft as she began, "I'm very tired, so I brought you some dinner, if you don't mind."

"Oh really? Thanks mom!" I thank enthusiastically, taking the bag. She seemed happy with my response, as I expected. I actually wanted us to keep talking (or arguing), but if she was tired, then she deserved some rest. Besides, I was accustomed to eating alone. Although, knowing that she was here but still didn't feel up to spending more time and eating with me hurt a little…

"Well…I'm going to bed. I'll probably be fast asleep before you know it so-"

"Don't sweat it mom, goodnight!" I interrupt. I didn't want to hear it. _It ended far too soon._

She muttered a goodnight and went to her room. I watch her leave and once her door was closed, I sighed dejectedly and looked down at the bag in my hands. I open it and laugh at the large hamburger and fries she ordered. At least she remembered my favorite food…

The next day at school was the same old thing. I kept to myself, and snuck into the classroom. Today, I needed to be _extra_ careful after school, since I was going to go visit my Grandpa at the hospital. He'd be getting released soon and I was going to ensure that he doesn't see me scuffled up from a beating.

I took my seat in the corner of the classroom, pulling out my notebook for class and a stack of cards. I had the sudden urge to bring them today, but since I didn't really have anyone to play with, I'd probably just make a castle out of cards again. I heard a few recognizable voices and snapped my eyes alarmingly to the source of said sound. It was _Jounouchi_, his smug laughter being the loudest out of the entire classroom. I looked back at what was in front of my desk. _I will not look at him at all_. I could practically feel my arm throbbing with fear at the recollection of yesterday.

Thankfully, the teacher came in and the classroom grew silent, listening to the teacher's lecture. I did my best to pay attention, since she stated _specifically_ that the information was for a test coming up. I scribbled down in my notebook, but before long, I found myself doodling what looked like an army of angry Kuriboh. Lately, I haven't been paying much attention in class, and I don't want to guess what my grades must be like now…

I sigh and rest my chin on my palm, looking outside the window. It was an advantage to being in the back corner of the classroom, which was perfect for me. It's like your own little sanctuary, and you don't have anyone behind you to mess with your hair. Sometimes, I end up missing a full days' worth of class just for staring outside the window. I never look at anything in particular; I just let my mind wander off into la-la land. Time flew and before I knew it, class had ended. I look down at my notes; they were half complete, but overall the most important tips were jotted down, which could get me a passing grade.

I watch as everyone move their desks' into small groups and eat their lunch together. My stomach grumbled a little, and I sigh, burying my face into my sprawled out arms. I've begun to eat very little as of now, which I know isn't good. A growing boy has to eat, right? After my mother started working, I'd pack my own lunch (although it really wasn't that good). But for some reason, I would start to feel uncomfortable eating alone in class. Sometimes I could feel people watching me eat by myself, which would make me lose my appetite.

A girly shriek broke the normal chattering, and everyone's heads turned to the girl. Even _I_ looked up because it honestly gave me a small scare. The girl looked around the classroom, her face extremely red and lips quivering, and then turned to look at her friend angrily. _Oh._

Wait, I know that girl. I think her name is Anzu. I remember us playing together once when we were in kindergarten I believe. She's a very bold girl, with a lot of spunk and confidence, but was still able to keep a feminine aura around her. She's pretty popular with the guys too, and she's very athletic and a straight A student and was…_perfect_. Actually, looking over her a bit, I could see why I had forgotten it was her. Spacing off makes me less aware of people and places, and even though she was always that one student you had in every class, she was no exception to this.

I felt my face and ears get warm the more I looked at her. Anzu is very cute, with her large brown eyes and thick, shoulder length brown hair that shimmered and bounced perfectly…and her body has matured _a lot_. She had a slender, hour glass frame, and really big…_okay_ _you should stop looking right now._

I shook my head to get the brunette out of my thoughts. I looked down at the stack of cards still in my pocket, and took them out. I stared for a bit, and with a shrug, began to shuffle the cards with swift expertise. I then divide the cards into two stacks and organized the set up. I recalled a popular North American game called "All Fours" and muttered the rules to myself.

"_Say "Take it", and play with the proposed trump suit, allowing the opponent(s) to score one point for gift. If there are three players, both opponents score, but if the opponent who did not beg needs only one point for game, he is not allowed to win in this way, so presumably the dealer is forced to run the cards in that case" _I whisper to myself. I continue busying myself, while slightly hearing a slow rise of murmurs surrounding me.  
_"If a jack is turned up for trump, the dealer (or dealer's team) scores one point for it, but if the cards are run, no point is scored for a jack turned up in the original turned suit, and no point is scored if the cards are bunched. The point is only scored if the turned up card that finally determines trumps is a jack"…_

The voices increase, and finally, I pause to look up momentarily, only to freeze upon seeing Anzu walking up to me defiantly. My heart began beating faster, and I pleaded mentally that she would turn some other direction since everyone is looking at me and _crap she's still heading over here_.

All I want is to be unnoticed. Wait, that's not really what I want. I mean, I want to get noticed so that I could talk to someone but I didn't want it like this! Not with the entire classroom looking at us with the weirdest expressions! And the more I panicked, the more Anzu's other friend cheered happily…

**I found the card game through a website called . I just wanted to add a source since I copied the words from there. It had a variety of games, specifically for 2 players. Whether it's real or not, I just needed it since I wanted Yugi to play a game by himself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback 1  
Yugi POV:**

_"Daddy! Daddy! Pick uuuup! HEY! H-"_

"Yugi Mutou put the phone down _this instant_!" yapped my mother.

I flinched and let go of the wired phone connected to the wall. My 6 year old self hopped down from the stool and found the wooden floor _much_ more appealing than my mother's face.

My mother, Hisae Mutou, stood in front of me with her arms crossed and slippers repeatedly tapping the floor. I looked up cautiously, and soon brown and amethyst eyes clash. I knew I was in trouble, since she said not to call during the week. _However_, never did she mention the weekend. So there I was, hollering with excitement for my father despite my call going into voicemail that Sunday morning.

"But mommy I-"

"What did I tell you about calling your father," she started, "You _know_ he's a busy man, don't you?"

"Mommy, I'm sorry…" I mutter softly. Silence filled the small kitchen, and then I hear a sigh and soon she kneels in front of me, her face now passive and faintly somber.

"I miss daddy" I state bluntly.

"I know dear."

"I don't see daddy anymore, why isn't he home anymore?"

She hums and slides her fingers through my messily spiked hair. I lean into her hand, closing my eyes momentarily. I loved it when she did that. Her hands were slender and warm, and looking back, it brought such a relaxing sensation all over my scalp. Who knew the simple gesture of a mother's hand was so therapeutic to a child?

"I already told you, he works a lot."

I pouted, "When _doesn't_ daddy work?"

She looks up and seems to be counting in her head. "Ah! During holidays I believe. And the summer! So when you get out of school, daddy will be out of work and then he'll have time for you!"

I was about to jump with excitement until I pause and frowned, "But it's not summer yet! Summer is too far away!" I whine. I fiercely rub my head into my mother's shoulder with irritation. She giggles' and pats my back. "Patience dear…" she continued to rub my back until I sighed with acceptance. I push myself off her and she rises from her knelt position.

As soon as my mother stood up, the door chime was heard. Excitement stirred inside me, and I quickly ran downstairs and into our game shop, then to the entrance of the shop. Closing the door behind him was my Grandpa, Sugoroku Mutou.

"Grandpa!" I greeted, running up to him. My grandpa laughed and bent down to ruffled my hair.

"Hello Yugi, how was school today?"

I tilt my head in confusion, "Grandpa I didn't go to school today, it's Sunday."

"Oh, of course it is! Darn this old brain of mine!" He bends down and winks, "Yugi, make sure you help your Grandpa when he's not thinking straight."

"Grandpa, you're not old!" I giggle, and soon his laughter accompanies me. "Well then, how about I show you some new games I brought in?"

I gasp and begin bouncing excitedly, "Oh! Oh! You got new games Grandpa!?"

"That's right; most of these were transferred from Europe I believe. It's quite a long travel to here in Japan. So, would you like to be the first to try them out before they're on shelves?" He asked. I nod frantically and soon we set up the game onto the counter.

Grandpa and I sat across each other, and I concentrate heavily on the instructions he gave me in order to play. I loved games, whether it'd be puzzles, riddles or toys (Heck, even my _name_ meant "Game"). When my mom noticed this, she tried telling Grandpa to make me play educational games. He did this, but afterwards, we'd get to play all the fun ones, which was a relief from playing boring math games.  
I specifically recall the fantasy and strategy card games we'd play. I'll admit, it didn't help me academically- but it definitely impacted me in other ways. I felt more creative, lured in by the incredible art of some of the monsters and imagining our battles in my head. I was very sharp and analyzed my opponent, always trying my best to stay one step ahead. It was an escape and an adventure. Imagine having the power to summon monsters? Having the chance to be the best within this magical card game? I even had poorly drawn sketches of some of the monsters all over my bedroom walls.

Grandpa always beat me, not surprisingly, but he commends me for doing much better each time we played, which was true. As we played more, our game would last longer than the last time, which obviously annoyed my mother to no end. But I loved it. I never complained about playing a game for too long.

That was life at home. Mom stayed at home cooking and cleaning, always pestering me and being strict. And soon Grandpa would be home to open up the kame shop, a popular game store that attracted many children and adults alike. But before he would open it, he'd play countless games with me. I don't remember having that many friends as a kid, but it never bothered me since all I needed was my Grandpa, who was personally my best friend. He was all I needed.

However, I recall gaining the habit of calling my father 3 to 4 times a week. My mother had told me that he was always on business trips- international one's to be specific. He apparently was part of a team that managed both imports and exports for a wealthy, family owned business known as _Kaiba Corp_. After learning this, I dreamed to visit this "Kaiba Corp." very badly. I imagined myself bumping into my father and the two of us becoming business partners (who were actually superheroes in disguise. Can you blame a child for dreaming?)

Months later, during a frigid winter, my father came home.

It was late at night and before slumber had cast me away, I heard the door opening. I sit up and hear slippery footsteps echoing throughout the house. Soon, a second pair of footsteps is heard. I could hear the voice belonging to my grandpa. Another male's voice piped in and interrupted my grandpa. My heart skipped a beat when realizing it was my dad. I get out of bed and tip toe to the staircase, peeking over the rails to spy on the two men whispering loudly to each other.

I stared in awe at my father, my heart beating fast. His black hair was gelled back and long, blonde bangs were combed to the right side of his thin face. I noticed his bright eyes appearing tired and bloodshot, but was well-hidden by his thick framed glasses. He was taller than both my mom and grandpa, but was still roughly at just 5 '7, and his slender frame made him appear even smaller. He wore a brown trench coat with a black suit underneath and a gray scarf around his neck. 2 large suit cases in both his hands, gleaming from the reflection of the hallway light.

"Do you know what time it is Yori? It's nearly midnight and your son is _sleeping_!" Sugoroku hissed angrily. My father simply bowed and muttered an apology. After a few more exchanges, he turned from my glaring grandfather and began to move up the stairs. I saw this and scrambled to my room. I close the door, hop on my bed and pull the covers over my head. I was worried that the pattering my small feet made was heard, so I remained still, breathing very little and listening for anything else. Soon my door opened along with weight being added to edge of the bed right beside me. I trembled nervously. My dad was here! He came to visit me, and now we can make up for all the time wasted on school and work and other dumb stuff…

A hand slipped under my sheet and rested on my head, gently massaging my hair back and forth just like how my mother did. I trembled with pure bliss at the small affection he gave me, a huge smile graced my hidden face, and wow_, I really missed my dad_. I felt like a volcano ready to explode! My father felt the small quakes and stopped rubbing my Head.

And with that pause, I leapt from under the covers and stood on my feet. My father's large indigo eyes widened, and his mouth opened with shock. I began to jump on my bed, calling out to my father happily. My eyes were closed and my arms waved in the air- it was the first time I had ever gotten this way. Despite this man being home for a few days and then quickly leaving for more than a month, ignoring my calls and making me cry more than once for his absence, I was showering more love to him then to my mom or grandpa.

My jumping began to cease, and once I got steady, I felt my face slowly drop. I remember my face turning warm, and my vision going blurry. I wiggled when properly in place on the bed, and I found myself panting from the post celebration and now from the incredible sadness and agitation that grew in my heart.

I looked up at my father, realizing that he had never moved or made a sound when I jumped out at him. His eyes were blank, and still being shielded by his glasses. Seeing him unresponsive made a wail escape my throat.

"…Daddy?"

"Yugi…" He whispered.

His arms slowly extended and opened up for me, his chest awaiting me. I release a shrill cry, and quickly rushed in because _I didn't know when I'd have his opportunity again._ I wrapped my arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder, his jacket still crisp from the thick snow falling outside. His thin arms swiftly enveloped my tiny, shaking frame, and I felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

"Ah…Son, you're crying. Were you really this hurt? You weren't like this last time. But I suppose, it **is** my fault," he pulls me in tighter, and I keep sobbing pathetically, _"Okay, okay…shh, it's okay…"_ he whispered, settling him in his lap and rocking me. I never noticed that his shoulder and hands were bonier, or how I could slightly feel his ribs when I dug deeper into his chest. I was just so happy to have him here again. After all, a boy needs his father around, right?

Silently, my mother watched from the doorway while I begged my father to sleep with me that night.

**In between the plot, there will be flash back chapters that will provide backstory.**

**I was listening to "Motherland" while writing this (the 3****rd**** ending song to FMA), it really helped me get an emotional feel to this. If you haven't heard the song, then give it try, it practically made my fingers move on their own… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Terribly sorry for the delay! Graduation is just around the corner, and school seems to get harder by the end of the year. Thank you very much for the positive comments. This is the longest chapter yet (12-13 pages). Quite large, but ****very important by the end****! Criticism is greatly appreciated, and once again, enjoy.  
-**

Chapter 4  
**3****rd**** person**

Brilliant, Amethyst eyes with hints of violet shimmered as they returned the gaze of warm, rusty brown eyes. Anzu stood tall, with her back straight and arms to her side like a sharp soldier. Her chin was tilted upwards, but her focus was on the small student in front of her. Yugi paled in comparison to Anzu's mysterious air of confidence. His back was slouched, and his shoulders were slightly raised. His fingers fidgeted with the cards in his hands, and occasionally, he would dart his eyes from left to right, hoping that when he looked back at Anzu, she would stop staring at him.  
But she never broke her stare, and this made him nervous. No one held eye contact with him for too long, so Yugi was obviously shrinking more and more as seconds flew by.

On Anzu's part, it was painfully apparent that Yugi was mentally withering himself away, which she couldn't understand. In her perspective, she was trying to be presentable, smiling widely and beaming. She gave her random presence a few seconds so that Yugi had time to respond. When it seemed apparent to him that she wasn't going anywhere, he curiously looked back up once more.

Anzu took in a small breath, and tilted her head, "Hello!" she began sweetly.

Yugi opened his mouth, but instead of words, a scratchy _"Uh…"_ came out instead. His trembled and was now silently babbling. He looked behind Anzu and saw many eyes watching them. Luckily, Anzu seemed to notice the direction of his nervous glances, and her formal appearance changed drastically.

She whipped her head back, hands on her hips, hunched over, and defiantly scanned the entire classroom.

"…Well? I'm waiting! You got something to say to me, say it out loud! Is there something on my outfit that's making you look? Cause-"

"Actually Anzu, there's some eraser shavings on your skirt-!"

"_Shut up Miho!"_

As Anzu impatiently tapped her foot and awaited any sort of commentary, more students slowly and awkwardly began to turn their heads back, granting Anzu her preferred privacy with the quivering boy in the corner.  
She hummed happily and went back to looking at Yugi, who now seemed frightened at _her_.

"_Ano_…like I was saying, my name's Mazaki Anzu! What's your name?"

Yugi still wore his awed expression. This girl…had quite the lungs. He _nearly_ felt his ears pop due to Anzu's loud hollering, and he swore that a ringing sound was echoing in his head.  
But despite his slight quaking, what Yugi felt was not entirely downright terror. It was a more sublime feeling than anything else. The sense of fear that Anzu caused within him also made him see the greatness she possessed; her ability to speak her mind and face it till the end. All these points were unattainable in Yugi's nature, and this piqued his interest and helped balance out the fear.  
Besides, it was possible that Anzu's confident, angry outburst was a normal part of her character.  
The fact that she was taking it away and replacing it with a gentle and polite presence quietly impressed Yugi. He'll even admit that he was flattered by this.

After concluding his thoughts quickly, Yugi spoke up and replied to Anzu, "I'm Yugi, Motou Yugi". Immediately, Yugi felt his chest flutter and a blush appear on his face.  
Was it wrong to admit that this small, insignificant amount of attention made him feel good?

Anzu happily smiled back in return and asked, "If it's no trouble, do you mind if I sit with you?"

This made Yugi's eyes widen even more (if that's possible), and as a million thoughts went through his head, he replied bluntly with an unnecessarily loud "_Yes_!"  
Realizing this, Yugi quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and nose.

Anzu giggled and told him to wait. She turned around and fast-walked towards her spot in the classroom. Feeling that it was too much of a hassle to move her desk, she simple picked up her chair. Anzu deadpanned as she heard the high pitched humming of her best friend, who had finished her lunch and was looking at a fashion magazine.

Anzu returned to Yugi, who was messily stuffing his cards back into his bag. Anzu caught this and used this to her advantage. She sat in her seat, placed her hands on her lap, and nonchalantly reached into the bags' pocket to pull out a joker card.

"Were you playing a card game?" She questioned with interest. She inspected the card back and forth, and saw from the corner of her eyes a nervous Yugi. "Uh, yeah, I was just looking at them because they're new…" he lied. How _stupid_ would he sound if he said he was playing a card game by himself?  
However, Anzu already noticed this earlier and knew not to mention this (to save him the embarrassment). She pretended not to know, and was wowing at how clean and straight the card was.

"I could tell this is new, it's sleek and shiny and I can see my reflection!" She mused in awe. Yugi felt himself grin. The cards were actually a few years old now (5 years and 3 months to be exact), Yugi simply kept his games preserved and in well-condition. Therefore, he felt proud that someone would think the cards were brand new. He cherished his games so dearly…

"Hey," asked Anzu, noticing his features relaxing now, "you wanna play?"

Oh how there are no words to describe the immediate happiness that blossomed in his eyes.  
-

When school ended, Yugi and Anzu left the building together. Unfortunately, the sweet, submissive character Anzu was aiming for during her time with Yugi failed miserably. The tri-colored boy defeated her with surreal ease in _all_ the games they played. Anzu felt her spine tremble with brief anger at her loss in Go Fish. She pleaded (_forced_) Yugi that the game Go Fish must never be spoken to anyone…

But despite her crushed pride and her competitive side wanting to flip a table, she was genuinely happy. It amazed her how much he spoke and giggled with simple card games. He would try to contain his laughter every time it rose up, which was disappointing considering how jovial it sounded. His voice was the sound of innocence- sweet, gentle, and pure like the soft strumming of a harp. His face glowed and his large, colorful eyes occasionally kept Anzu in a brief trance. Anzu expected Yugi to be a good person overall- but instead, she discovered that he was far more than good. He was simply _precious_. In just 15 minutes of playing measly card games until class resumed, she now realized the pure and softhearted person Yugi was all this time.

And all it took was 15 minutes.

As the pair walked out from the front entrance, Anzu halted and knitted her brows together. Their walk was silent but pleasant, so her sudden and dreaded pause confused Yugi.

"Anzu, what's wrong?"

She looked back at Yugi, and faint worry was in her face. It was time for them to depart; time for Yugi to walk back home by himself. The deep, muffled _pop_ of a dislocated limb emerged from her head. She shuddered when soon after, the image of Yugi's dangling arm appeared. She can still recall the discomforting sight of a bone poking out, appearing ready to rip through delicate, pale skin.

"Ah, Yugi…you're walking home by yourself?" She asked, trying to mask her concern.

Yugi stared a bit longer out of hesitation, and soon shook his head. "No, I'm not going home right now" said Yugi. Anzu's eyebrows rose, looking far more relieved, but now confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the hospital," he replied.

"The hospital? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I mean I'm-but uh…it's not me!" he yelped once he was able to conclude his disorganized sentence, "It's just, I'm going to visit my Grandpa."

"Oh, is he alright?" said Anzu, "Not that I'm prying or anything."

"Yeah, he's fine!" replied Yugi reassuringly, "he fell down about a week ago and injured his arm. I'm going with my mom to see him."

Anzu nodded upon hearing this information. Yugi continued, "I'm going to wait out here for a bit, my mom's going to drive by and be here soon."

"Oh! So- can I wait with you?"

"Huh?"

Anzu shuffled where she stood, quickly rewording her previous, misguided statement, "I just don't want you to be by yourself…"

Yugi felt his cheeks turn slightly pink, "Oh, um, it's alright Anzu, I'll be fine! You should go home and rest; I don't want you staying out here for me. Your parents might worry, and it might get cold later and you're wearing a skirt, and…"

Anzu stared and watched the smaller boy babble on and her worries changed into amusement. He was so endearing, listing off his concerns for someone he just met today.

"I guess you're right," interrupted Anzu. Yugi stopped speaking and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to get you away, I just feel bad that you'd have to wait outside of school because of me," finished Yugi.

"I don't mind staying with you for a bit longer… I _do_ have to head home, but I'd stay if it meant being with you," said Anzu.

For the billionth time today, Yugi blushed, and his entire body became warm and wobbly. He couldn't think of what to say in response to her words. Silence loomed between the two teens, and Yugi took a deep breath.

"I…thank you," said Yugi. He looked up and his eyes glistened. Hundreds of sappy words to describe his gratitude clouded his mind, but all he could muster was "I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" asked Anzu.

Yugi hummed and nodded his head.

"Anzu-chan!" Called Miho, waving her hand from afar. She was standing by the front fenced gates of the school, her bag slung lazily over her shoulder. "Anzu come on! Miho is hungry and wants to go hooome!" She whined. She continued her childish complaints until she noticed that Anzu was speaking to Yugi. She gasped and pulled her waving arm away, blushing tremendously. _"Oh, how could Miho do such a thing? Embarrassing Anzu like that in front of her crush…"_ thought Miho, clutching her head with shame. As the lilac-haired girl kept berating herself, Anzu found her wails to be the cue of ending their conversation.

Sighing, Anzu gave a nod in return, and turned to leave. The two waved goodbye and Yugi watched Anzu until she turned a corner and disappeared. He could still hear Miho's saddened squealing, which made him chuckle. A gently breezed flew by, and Yugi brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. He sighed and smiled, walking towards the stairs and sitting down on the lowest step.

Yugi frowned, and noticed that his heart was still beating quickly. He placed a hand over his chest, concerned about this phenomenon. Come to think of it, he's been jumpy and more alert all day. Immediately, Yugi wondered if the random meet with his brunette classmate is the source.  
Not surprisingly, Anzu Mazaki- even when she wasn't present- shifted his thoughts to another direction.

The events of today had no words to describe. For many years, no one even bothered to remember his name. But today, a _girl_ walked up to him, spoke to him, and even played a game with him! What happened this morning that brought good luck on his side?

Yugi smiled and daydreamed as he sat by himself. He then began to wonder what made Anzu approach him today._ Maybe she just felt pity for me. She noticed I was alone, I guess. Anzu is so nice, and cute. I wish she was my girlfriend... _Yugi quickly sat up straight, his face reddening at the impossible idea. _Yugi, __**baka**__! You just started talking with her today! _He began to hurt his esteem with degrading thoughts to himself. _Anzu is too great to be with you. She's beautiful and cool, and she's taller then you too. Girls don't want weak little boyfriends. I wish that…no. I'm grateful we talked today. And to whoever gave me this wonderful day, I only ask that Anzu and I have more days like this...  
Maybe outside of school too. Maybe we could go to an amusement park, or a museum. Girls like the mall; we could go there and hang out. Hmm, but I don't like clothing stores that much. But if Anzu likes it, I wouldn't mind. A picnic sounds good too…_

And with that, Yugi forgot his previous halt regarding 'not falling for the girl you barely know', and found himself imagining Anzu and him spending the entire day together, like the teens in those cliché shoujo's that girls seem in his class can't seem to get enough of.

_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss her…_

"YUGI! I've been honking at you for over a minute now!" cried his mother, Hisae.

Yugi jumped and looked around frantically. His eyes soon set on his mother's vehicle, and he was grateful for the distraction. He really shouldn't think this way towards Anzu. They're just friends and nothing more…

Yugi stood up, grabbed his bag, and ran to the awaiting car. The moment he got in, his mother began her rambles yet again.

"Goodness sake Yugi, you looked so ridiculous! How could you not be aware of your surroundings? _Also_, you know we need to get to the hospital before traffic settles in, don't you? Yugi, I am very much hoping that we are not late to visiting your grandfather! And-"

Yugi sighed and began to ignore his mother. Her angry rants no longer affect Yugi, her lack of presence decreasing her authority in his perspective. He rested his chin on his palm, and stared out the window, and found himself smiling fondly of the events of today.

He hoped this day marked the beginning of something new.

Yugi and Hisae stood silently by each other, waiting for the elevator to reach their desired floor. The tri-colored teen huffed as he held a large bag that contained his grandfather's favorite food and other "get-well" gifts.

"Yugi?" started his mother.

Yugi turned his head, "Yes?"

"How have you been?" asked Hisae, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. For as long as he's known her, his mother always fiddled with her hair whenever she was nervous. How bad has it become between the two? When did asking such a simple question be as intense as life or death?  
And what was Yugi supposed to say in response? He didn't want to stress his mother even more with the bullying, or the nightmares, and other insecurities. She worked hard in order to provide him various necessities, and Yugi felt that the best he could do was find his own solutions.

"I've been good. Why do you ask?" Yugi responds, smiling falsely.

"I just feel like lately, I haven't the slightest clue what you're up to. I know that I'm barely around, I've been busy. Of course, that's no excuse for neglecting my only son…"

"Mom, you haven't been neglecting me!" laughed Yugi forcefully, "I know you've been busy, but I'm 16 years old; I'm fine on my own, okay?" Yugi's eyes softened, "you don't need to be ashamed."

"The day I came home from work early, and I ordered food for you," Hisae paused and asked if he recalled this, Yugi nodded that he did. Hisae continued, "That night, I heard noises coming from your room."

Yugi's eyes widened. He quickly responded, "Really?"

Hisae's face darkened, "I entered your room to see what was going on. You sounded like you were fighting someone, or something, I don't know. You looked like you were in pain; your face was very strained. For a minute I thought you were actually injured or sick…" her voice grew quiet. Her eyes shimmered and became glossy.

"I was so scared," she mumbled, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "And when I tried to wake you up, you just yelled at me. You were cursing very much, to the point where you had trouble catching your breath, because all you could do was talk and yell nonstop. You even pushed me. When I grabbed you, you slapped me away and tried hitting me once more."

"What!? Mom, I'm so-"

Hisae interrupted Yugi's apology, and suddenly grasped both his shoulders intensely. Yugi shut his mouth quickly, both from the amazement of how violent his sleeping habits are, and from the alien touch of his mother.

"Yugi, if you're having troubles, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" asked Hisae, sounding desperate and greatly concerned. She still looked as if ready to cry any minute.

_No._

Yugi placed his hands over his mother's, and gently removed her hands from his shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes, and even took it a step further and placed his hand on her hollow cheek. Hisae flinched at this, and stared in return at her son.

"Mom, I'm sorry that happened. I don't know why that would happen. Nothing unusual has happened to me, so I have no explanation as to why I would behave that way. But don't be afraid. If something serious actually happened to me, you'd be the first to know, I promise."

Hisae nodded and rubbed her eyes. The bell chimed, and the elevator door's opened. The two exited, and Yugi felt immense pleasure from escaping the small elevator. He already felt some of the tension being relieved, and let out a sigh, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Let's talk about this later, okay?" said Yugi. Hisae wordlessly nodded once more.

The two made their way down a long, white hallway. Their destination was the very last room to the right. When approaching the said door, a nurse came out of the room. She acknowledged the motou's and stepped aside to allow the family entrance. Yugi stepped forward, using his free hand to turn the door knob slowly. When he opened halfway, Yugi stuck his head inside the small hospital room.

"Grandpa?" asked Yugi quietly, now opening the door entirely. His mother peeked over his shoulder, and quietly said after Yugi, "Sugoroku?"

In the middle of the room, on a simple, single bed, lied Sugoroku Motou. The elderly man appeared stern, never responding to his daughter in law or grandson. He sat upright, his arm in a cast and bandaged up properly, and stared at his lap. He slowly raised his head at the doorway, and gave a blank expression at the 2 figures.

"Yes?" said Sugoroku, frowning at the strange atmosphere that formed within the tiny room.

Yugi and Hisae stepped inside, Hisae walking over to the bed and knelt down. Yugi placed the gift full of goodies by a nearby counter, and soon heard his mother's soft, gentle voice.

"Father, are you well? How is your arm?" asked Hisae.

Sugoroku did not respond immediately. He paused and frowned even harder, appearing lost in thought. When he seemed to make up his mind, he slowly shook his head, looked at Hisae, and said, "Fine, it's been fine."

Hisae nodded, and smiled, congratulating Sugoroku for his improvement. She continued with how the doctor called, and told her that he would get to leave soon. Sugoroku kept his face emotionless, but nodded slowly in return to the information given.

"Isn't it great? You'll be able to come home soon," said Hisae optimistically.

"Home…yes" muttered Sugoroku. Hisae nodded enthusiastically and place her hand over his own, squeezing it and interlocking their fingers. Sugoroku watched the interaction of hands, appearing slightly appalled, and slowly moved the said hand away. Hisae removed her hand immediately and bowed in forgiveness. The elder man never responded.

Yugi watched his mother and grandfather, his face stoic while hearing the conversation. Hisae then noticed his glare, and motioned for the teen to come over and also greet his grandfather. With a sigh, Yugi walked towards the bed, and knelt down on the opposite side of his mother.

The elder man and grandson made eye contact. Sugoroku's eyes were the same, unique shade of amethyst, except dimmer and more worn out. It contrasted the wide, more livelier eyes of Yugi.

With a gulp, Yugi began, "Hi grandpa."

No response. A pang hit Yugi's chest.

Suddenly, Sugoroku raised his hand and roughly grabbed Yugi's chin. He forcefully moved Yugi's head around, inspecting the teen's features. His expression somehow lightened up, brows rising.

"Yori?" asked Sugoroku.

Yugi froze. _This was new_. He heard his mother gasp quietly, hand over her mouth. "Father, we brought food for you!" exclaimed Hisae, making a beeline for the bagged food. While she continued babbling on about the bad of goodies, Yugi was now having his hair examined by his grandfather. With another sigh, Yugi pulled Sugoroku's hand away.

"I'm not Yori, I'm Yugi," corrected the purple eyed teen, smiling sadly. Sugoroku stopped moving Yugi's hair around, and gave a blank stare, as if certain this was _his_ Yori. Suddenly, Sugoroku reached out with his _injured arm_ to grasp the front of Yugi's uniform, and pulled his grandson closer. Yugi was stunned, the action so swift that he was unprepared for the quick approach of his grandfather's hand.

Out of nowhere, a fierce, stinging _**smack**_ was heard. The noise echoed, and once it died down, the room buzzed ominously. The air was heavy, and Hisae shut her mouth and spun her head when she heard the sound of both a rough slap _and_ her son's sharp cry.

Yugi's eyes were extremely wide, pupils dilated and his left cheek now bright red. His entire head now faced the side, and when he craned his head back to its original, frontal position, he looked into the hate-filled eyes of his beloved grandfather.

The imprint burned immensely, and the sensation traveled from the side of his face to his entire body. A warm, thin tear fell out of Yugi's eye, followed by a short, chocked sob that escaped his quivering lips. He raised a shaky hand up to his cheek, flinching at how the touch caused a fiery, prickly feeling. He cradled his cheek nevertheless, and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Sugoroku released Yugi's shirt, and the teen swiftly leaned away in fear. He looked away at his grandson in disgust and spoke venomously, _"How dare you impersonate my son…"_

More tears suddenly burst out from Yugi, not from the physical pain, but the emotional one. This has never happened before. Usually, his grandfather would now either be the man Yugi has known and loved all his life, or an unresponsive, negative rock. But today marked the day Yugi has feared ever since his grandfather was diagnosed years ago when he was but a preteen.

The day he would forget Yugi.

This realization- and the sudden process of taking in his grandfather's accusation- caused Yugi to break down and stop breathing. The tears flowed nonstop, and the teen's throat ached immensely from the soft wails that were released. He slumped over and looked down, simply resting on his knees and sobbing, feeling a mix of hurt, loss, abandonment, and simply pathetic in his current state.

Not even the image of Anzu Mazaki's cute face or her sweet voice gave him the infectious, pure bliss he felt not long ago.

"I-I'm your grandson…"

"Go away."

Yugi soon felt Hisae reach behind, yanking Yugi up by both his collar and arm. The woman had panic and agony swept across her already stress-induced face. She took her broken son away and towards the door. She whispered apologies and reminders to Yugi about his Grandfather's condition, about how his grandfather would never do such a thing, and that this was all a mistake. She told Yugi to step out of the room and try to calm down. But before doing so, she, for the first time in a long time, pulled her son into a tight embrace, her hand rubbing circle's on his back to help regulate his breathing. When Yugi quieted down a bit, she released him. She whispered a few more comforting words and with that, Yugi was prepared to leave.

However, the moment Yugi placed his hand on the door knob, a nostalgic, jolly laugh erupted from inside the room. Yugi and Hisae both turn their heads and stare in awe. Sugoroku Motou had a large smile plastered on his face; his eyes now twinkling and full of reminiscent joy and humor.

"Yugi! Child come over here!" cried Sugoroku, gesturing his grandson to his side. When he heard no response, he opened his eyes, and stopped upon seeing his grandson's face. His cheeks glistened with fresh tears; his face was flushed, and he looked as if he was just overcoming depression. His daughter in law wore a shocked yet sorrowful expression, dark circles under her eyes, and looked ready to weep.

"…Are you both alright?" he asked, confused at his family's current state. They both stayed still, and Hisae looked between him and Yugi. She whispered something in Yugi's ear, and the teen appeared hesitant and frightened, but soon made his way to his grandfather. Hisae stood by the door, deciding that this moment was more important for her son than herself.

Yugi resumed his position from previously; kneeling down to be eye level with his grandfather. Sugoroku smiled and wiped his grandson's tears away, and then patted his back comfortingly.

"Yugi…" he began softly. This seemed to affect the teen even more. "What happened?" he asked his grandson, coaxing him into confession like he's done since he was a child.

Yugi shook his head, and his grandfather nodded in understanding, and took to simply massaging his grandson's scalp absentmindedly.

"If you don't wish to talk it's alright…"

"It's not that, it's just," Yugi hiccupped and looked down at the floor. "I just…I missed you."

After Yugi spoke, the door opened, and the nurse from before informed Hisae that they needed to leave the room soon. Sugoroku overheard this, and saw his grandson look up at him, fearful and grasping his sheets that dangled off the edge of his hospital bed. Sugoroku hummed and made a decision.

"Hisae!" called out Sugoroku. Hisae jumped at hearing her name, and took a few steps forward. "Yes?" she asked with surprise.

"Hisae, did you bring my gift? The one I wanted you to get from the attic?"

"Oh yes! It's inside the bag!" she exclaimed, and hurried back to the counter. She frowned upon how the food had gone cold, but decided not dwell on it. She looked inside the bag, where other gifts from neighbors and things from the house were clustered together. From the very bottom of the large bag, Hisae found Sugoroku's requested object, and brought it out.

She walked towards Sugoroku and handed him a large, white, cardboard box that said "CAUTION" on the top. She bowed and took a few steps away. Sugoroku gave thanks and turned his attention to his grandson, who was now curious of the box in his hands.

Sugoroku chuckled, "I wanted to give this to you a while ago. This was hidden in the attic, on a high shelf. When I was reaching for it, I slipped and well, you know the rest…" he said bashfully, looking down at his injured arm. Yugi could already hear his mother face palm with slight annoyance.

"But anyhow, I was waiting to give this to you for some time, when you were older. I felt that now is the perfect time, since I recall you being rather unhappy for some time now."

Yugi flinched, and turned to see his mother surprised about this. Usually, Yugi only trusted his grandfather with his personal issues, and it seems the elderly man forgot this. He did not seem fazed by this, and continued speaking.

"Within this box, is a prized possession of mine. And now, it is yours. Truth be told, this has always been _ours_, but I feel it right to bestow onto you now, Yugi." Sugoroku held out the box, and Yugi carefully took it with acceptance. He looked down at it. Despite it being large, the box was very light weight. Upon movement, he heard clinking noises from inside, indicating small, hard objects from within.

"This here is a family heirloom actually. I received many years ago, when I went on a journey to Egypt. Yugi, did you know we have relatives in Egypt?"

"We do?" he replied with genuine surprise. Never would he have guessed that he carried Egyptian blood…

"Yes! And the object inside here was a prized possession of some long forgotten ancestors. It's quite pricey too! I would've sold it long ago, but I figured it carried too much value to be given away. Thank goodness I followed my gut," he chuckled.

"Excuse me, ma'am, your time is up," said the nurse, peeking her head out the door. Hisae nodded, "Thank you, we'll be leaving now." The nurse left and the family was quiet for a moment.

"I believe it's time for you two to go," said Sugoroku. Yugi rose and grasped his gift tightly. "Grandpa, are you sure you should keep this? I don't think I can hold onto it…"

"Nonsense, it's always belonged to you Yugi! I wish we could've talked more about it, but time flew so fast and then I see you two by the doorway crying…" Sugoroku raised his good arm and slide it around his grandson. Yugi leaned down and hugged his grandfather in return, inhaling his scent and smiling at the familiar feeling of his gray, bushy beard against his forehead.

"The object in your hands is very valuable Yugi. Many stories from generations are withheld within it. Some say it holds powers, others say it holds good luck. It was found within the tomb of a pharaoh, where excavators mysteriously died upon discovering it..."

"Wow…" said Yugi in astonishment.

"D-do you really think Yugi should have such a thing!?" laughed Hisae nervously.

"Indeed he should Hisae! Unless he doesn't want it…" he trailed of mischievously.

"Yes! I want it!" cried Yugi happily, keeping it safely around his arms.

"See? The boy will be fine. Now off you two go."

Yugi and Hisae bow and say goodbye to Sugoroku. Before they left the room, Sugoroku called out, "Yugi! Be wary of its power! Do not underestimate it!"

"I will grandpa!"

"Good," he concluded, "and please open it when you get home. I want you to see it in privacy and with respect, not inside a vehicle."

Yugi nodded and with that, the family departed from the hospital, giving thanks to the nurse and doctor before exiting the building. As they entered the car and backed out of the parking lot, Hisae began once more,

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi turned his head, and for once in a very long time, he was completely honest with his mother, and replied as he balanced the box in his lap.

"…I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"_Found in the tomb of the 'Nameless Pharaoh', the Millennium Puzzle is an ancient artifact that I had discovered with a small group of family members. All of them had mysteriously died- except for me. Their final, wilting words were "The Shadow Games." Why it had not killed me, till this day I do not know. But on that day, I had seen something sinister- invisible to the naked eye- but nonetheless, an inexplicable terror loomed over our heads whilst in that room. Madness and screams echoed within the enclosed resting place. As I held the torch in my hands, I watched those suffering souls howl as their bodies contorted viciously, and their pupils cover their eyes until they looked like black, empty sockets. I try not to ponder it too much- I do not want to believe that there were evil entities that day. All I could do to cope was hope that they were ill- I repeat, no one knows how they died. I felt that the object in the room was too dangerous to either leave or allow in the hands of anybody else. I took it. Never have I had to experience the wretched torment of the strange box, thank the Gods. We may never know why our family specifically is unaffected by its dark elements, which only makes our responsibilities much greater. My Egyptian relatives obviously received the negative consequences. Unfortunately, Yori never believed in the supernatural, and had assumed that it was a story I had made to frighten him as a child. It couldn't be helped; he believed in logic and facts- just like his mother. And the two of them disregarded my experience as a hallucination due to the hot Egyptian deserts (If only that were the case…).  
I'm not getting any younger, but I swear with all my heart that there was no mistaking the power within the puzzle. According to one of my relatives, the hieroglyphics on the box claims that whoever solves the puzzle will gain its dark powers. It's confusing and unsettling, no? I normally would advise you not to tamper with the puzzle, but it seems you and I are free from its murderous craving; therefore, give it a shot (although throughout the years, I could never solve it). But care for it, my dearest grandson, and promise me that you shall keep it safe. As I write this, you are simply an infant in your mother's arms. Once I have given this to you, ensure that no other being will fall victim to its demonic trap.  
Sincerely, Grandpa Solomon."_

Yugi placed the letter down on his desk. It was currently 10pm, and he felt far too energetic to sleep. His mother had obviously gone to bed and slept like a rock, giving Yugi the perfect chance to absorb his grandfather's words. The box Solomon had given him had the letter on top of the actual 'gift', so Yugi had decided to read the letter first. Now, he excitedly reached into the box once more and pulled out the main object. It was covered in bubble wrap, followed by paper. As Yugi ripped through the layers, he could catch glimpses of auric. Now there was one last, well wrapped paper around it, which Yugi carefully tore. Finally, there it was.

Sitting on his desk was a beautifully decorated, golden box. Just like his grandfather's wrote, it indeed had various, mind boggling hieroglyphics. Yugi traced the small drawings on the box, looking up and down at the images of insects, bowing figures, and other symbols. After picking up the box and looking behind and underneath it, Yugi decided to open it. He assumed that the latch was the large eye in the center, which he placed a finger underneath and pushed upwards. It easily opened, and Yugi's eyes widened in awe.

Gold, bizarre-shaped puzzle pieces were inside the box. Yugi hummed to himself; he was an avid fan of games, so being told that his own grandfather could not solve it sparked the rivalry to two would share. As creepy as his grandfather's story was, Yugi felt challenged, and mentally decided to accept the challenge. He will complete the puzzle. If nothing happens, then he wins; if _something_ happens, then at least he'll have something exciting to share for once!

'_And if I die?' _said a voice in the back of Yugi's head. Yugi paused to think of the consequences. He'll take his grandfather's word for it and assume the story was true. _'Then that would mean that there is the possibility I can get hurt…or worse. If this thing really does have some weird powers, then what's stopping it from hurting me? Although Grandpa did say that our relatives got killed just from being in the same room with it..." _Yugi stood up from his chair and looked at the mirror on the side of his bed. He moved his eyes up and down and his reflection was the same. His room was also still the same, so no poltergeist activity so far…

"_Well," _thought Yugi, _"Nothing's happened to me yet, so why not? I guess it really is the weird 'bloodline' thing. Wow, I must be some cliché anime protagonist…"  
_Nonetheless, Yugi cracked his knuckles, and with a smile, began the process of assembling the puzzle.

He carefully picked out each piece individually and placed it on his desk. All the pieces were lined up in rows of 3, except for the last one. Yugi purposefully decided to leave out the largest one- the piece with the large eye on it. This piece in appeared to be the final piece, most likely to complete the puzzle. Once the puzzle is assembled, he will insert it.

The next peculiar thing was the shape of the puzzle pieces. It wasn't the usual paper material with cheese holes on the side and a picture. It was thick and solid; 3-dimensional with rough edges around it. What was it supposed to _be_ exactly? "Why do I get the feeling that it's going to have some obvious _Egyptian_ theme to it?" muttered Yugi amusingly.

He decided that he'd start from the bottom. He grouped together all the pieces with angles on it first. The pieces had small holes inside, so that meant they were going to have to connect. Yugi grabbed a flat puzzle piece from one pile, and the angled piece from the current pile. He connected the two and then it _clicked_. "_What_?" said Yugi aloud, "I already got a piece together?" He grinned. So he was off to a good start then. He decided to begin by connecting other pieces to the angled ones, assuming that the _clicks _meant they connected. But then it got confusing.

Because _they all clicked_.

Yugi stared dumbfounded. The puzzle pieces created an _extremely_ odd shape, randomly stacked up and forming some kind of awkward shape that reminded him of Tetris. "_Wait a minute_…" he muttered. Yugi grasped the first 2 puzzle pieces he had gotten and pulled them apart. He then grabbed a random piece and stuck it to the angled piece and it _clicked_ again. Yugi lowered his head "The _clicks_ didn't mean they were correct, it just does that with any other piece when connected." Yugi groaned. It would help if he _knew_ what shape he should make specifically. Was it supposed to be a cube? It definitely wasn't a sphere or a cylinder, due to there being no smooth edges. He stopped and tried to remember all the different, possible 3d shapes. "I think the only shape this could make would be…" he paused again and counted the angled pieces that made the obvious bottom half. He then realized that there was another piece that stood out as well. It was pointier then the rest of the pieces, but only had slots that would connect it from the bottom. That meant it had to be the _top_. Suddenly, it hit him and Yugi smacked his forehead. He recalled his previous, sarcastic comment on what shape it would.

"Of course it would be a_ pyramid…"_ Yugi moaned. He looked at the scattered pieces covering his desk, and then reached into the box. He raised the largest piece (the one with the eye) up to his face and spoke to it, "you probably haven't killed me yet, but I bet you _love_ teasing me right now, huh?"  
The piece didn't speak back to him, and Yugi nodded to himself, placing the eye piece back in the box. He looked at the clock and found that he had spent an hour and a half on the puzzle. With a sigh, he decided to work on it again tomorrow.

Since he already had his pajamas on and brushed upon returning home from his visit to the hospital, Yugi simply switched the lights off and slipped into bed, leaving the pieces exactly where he left them on his desk. He cracked an eye open and stared at the clutter on his usually bare desk.

Coincidentally, it was a full moon, and his curtains were just a _tiny bit_ cracked. But despite the small opening, the moon's rays shined down on his desk, and caused the puzzle pieces to begin glowing a gentle yet radiant, golden shine. While it's obvious that the material of the pieces would create this effect, it didn't stop Yugi from being silently wowed by the almost surreal fluorescence.

"I forgot…" whispered Yugi to the dazzling chunks of gold, "this was found in a _pharaoh's tomb_. I can tell you must be from royalty." He was dazed by the moonbeams that cascaded his walls.  
"It almost feels wrong to have you here…in my room, specifically. It's not really up to your standards," said Yugi, looking at toys, games and clothes that made up the clutter on his floor.  
"But…I think it's better than a museum. I mean, sure, everyone will see you, but…you'll just be some spiffy artifact. People will go and see you but…that's it. They'll see you- acknowledge you even- but they won't really love you, y'know?" He suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

"So…how does it feel to be so… _valued_?" he inquired.

The pieces remained constant and silent, as expected of inanimate objects. "I don't think…I'll ever be as grand as you once were. Heck, even after maybe thousands of years, you'll still be…" he sniffled, "important?" Why was he getting so sentimental with some puzzle pieces?  
_"Because even something not living has a better purpose in life then you," _said the degrading voice in his head again. And it was true. He trembled and tried taking deep breathes. He blinked his tears away and stared at the pieces once more- quietly taunting him with its almighty blaze of gold and supposed omnipotence.

A determined expression grew on his innocent face. He closed his eyes, turned his back to his desk and finished, "When I'm finished with you, I think I know what my wish will be…"

He dozed off, and as he fell into a deep sleep, the curtains closed on their own, cutting off the moon and ending the gold illumination…

Yugi groaned softly. He felt weightless and ghost-like. It disturbed him, to feel so empty and ethereal, lost in the tides of a blank plane. As his blurry vision became clearer, the endless blue skies and white clouds appeared before him. Yugi blinked a few times, realizing that his neck was cranked upwards. He slowly brought his head down and gasped.

He stood underneath an archway, where a few feet away was a small balcony. Despite not being close, Yugi can still see hundreds of thousands of people, roaring tremendously and in unison. He shuddered at the overwhelming energy the crowd gave off. He couldn't understand the language they were chanting, but as carefully as he could, he barely caught their faces. He could see tears and smiles as they screamed their hearts out. Yugi's heart pounded against his chest.

_This must be some dream I'm having…_

All at once, a single figure walked past Yugi, and the crowd dramatically silenced. The reflection of the fierce sun caused the people's eyes to somehow glitter as they looked up to the mud-bricked balcony. Yugi watched this man slowly cross the area, a tense and sublime atmosphere quickly flooding the air each individual breathed.

This man wore a long, magnificent, indigo cape that was twice the length of his figure. When said article of clothing fluttered, Yugi could see his elegant, white clothed attire (that- in his perspective- looked like a short dress). The edges of the white cloth had a brilliant pattern of sparkling gold, and a cerulean sash was wrapped tightly around the young man's waist. The sash held a vicious yet alluring sword. Its sheath was a spotless bronze with thousands of tiny jewels decorating its surface. Even the handle of the sword was incredible; beautifully curved with large rubies on the exterior, while it appeared that small, Egyptian writings were inside.

The man's shoulders, wrists, and ankles were covered with overlapping jewelry. He even wore incredibly large earrings and a headpiece that made Yugi wonder how he was so balanced. His body was a marvelous, almost perfect tan. His long legs gleamed wonderfully, and although he was relatively slim, there was still the subtle indication of a toned physique underneath his elegant yet bewitching clothing. Even Yugi, who has always fallen prey to the opposite sex, had to shamefully admit without argument that this person was incredibly attractive; from the accidental flex of his biceps to the soft but firm curves of his revealing thighs.

But the most visible aspect of his already flawless appearance was his air. His shoulders were squared, back straight, and head held high. His presence was like that of a God; powerful, divine, and perfect, yet frightening due to his mysterious being, and the idea of what sort of power he belonged to. In retrospect, this man wasn't even _that_ tall- just a few inches taller than Yugi- making him relatively small. But this fact only made his might even _greater_. His confidence and posture was enough to overshadow his size, and cause men to view him beyond physical properties. 

As he slowly raised his hands, the crowd obediently rose in volume, until his hands were completely over his head (If Yugi was there at the bottom, he swore that the ground would tremble like an earthquake from their loud shrieks). Yugi noticed that standing behind him created the illusion that he was holding the sun under his palms. Despite being completely obscured by his shadow, Yugi felt an odd sense of honor overcome him. How could an underdog like himself be in the presence of someone so perfect? He should be at the bottom of the immensely high castle, with the rest of the mindless and devoted masses.

_Why am I standing here?_

As soon as that swift thought crossed his mind, the man slowly turned his head over his shoulder. Yugi gasped again, flinching and tightening his fists. _Did I talk out loud?_ His round, amethyst eyes quivered worryingly as the man's face became more visible.  
He could see the long, sharp eyelashes and black ink that shaped his glimmering, cherry-colored eyes.

Yugi held his breath in, awaiting the painfully slow, next action this man would make. Despite seeing the implied signs of a sweet smile on his tanned face, Yugi still felt the earth shattering weight of anxiety crash before him. What's he going to do? This is even worse than any encounter he's faced with Jounouchi. Worse than his grandfather- the kindest man he'd known- striking him mercilessly.  
It might even be possibly worse than his father abandoning him and his mother.

The high volume of the people completely disappeared, as if a gust of wind wiped the sound away. And suddenly, the mud-bricked castle became disorienting blotches of colors until Yugi found himself back where he started; in the endless, maddening fields of white nothingness.

But the man was still there, calm and composed as ever, even when departed of his kingdom.  
His perfectly proportioned lips moved, but there was no sound. Yugi wanted to cry out to him, ask him what was happening to them. Were they going to cease to exist? Yugi yelped as he felt an invisible force choke his neck. He gasped and coughed, still looking at the beautiful man before him. Soon, he too began to drift away- or maybe Yugi was the one being pulled back. It didn't matter. The only person here for him in this isolated land was him, and Yugi didn't want them to loose each other.

Tears ran down Yugi's face as the man was miles away, barely even a dot until Yugi saw him no more. And now he drifted alone, scared, and feeling the waves of unconsciousness fall unto him. If this was the end for him, then at least he had the comfort of knowing there was at least one person who remained in the end.

He wasn't entirely alone, for someone across the unknown terrain of this transparent void is present too. They may be far away, but all Yugi could do to fight this loneliness was keeping him in his heart, and hope they may meet again…

_Even when the world is gone_

"_**-AH!"**_

Yugi sat upright in his bed, sheets tossed aside and sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around his room, and everything…was okay. He looked at his desk, where the puzzle pieces remained motionless. His alarm clock read that it was 3am. As Yugi's breathing began to return to normal, all he could do is whisper hoarsely,  
_"A dream?"_

I am terribly sorry for this late update. Many things happened after graduation, and I'll admit that I had writer's block for the longest time. Luckily, it seems that the spirit of Halloween reinvigorated my ideas for hopefully creepy future chapters. Thank you so much, once again, for the positive feedback. I felt so bad for keeping a few of you hanging! I'll try to improve myself…  
Any useful criticism is appreciated. Thank you for your patience.  
**And do eat too many sweets tonight! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Story will be moved to AO3. Sorry that this took long. I've had ideas for new chapters, so when I jump back one day, i'll upload it on both sites. I'm just writing this to let the peeps know that the new chapters might update over at AO3 first. Who knows.

Sorry again. I promise I haven't forgotten this. I just didn't think this fic all the way, which is something I guess you shouldn't do (unless you're good at improvising).


End file.
